williamfandomcom-20200214-history
Amanda Panda
Amanda Panda was an anthropomorphic female panda who was the mother of Dora, Sara, Lara, and Clara Panda, and the wife of Lewis Panda. Her friends were Penelope Cat, Eric Charikan, and Katherine Koala. She lived in Cherrytown, Illinois. Biography Mei Shui-Liang Panda was born on January 18, 1981, in Zingcioji, China. Her parents Ting and Chen Panda gave her rice with a secret ingredient: Ditanium. In 1983, when she was 2, they moved to Vibetown, California to have a better house and a new life. Mei's named was changed to Amanda because she is quite a loveable girl. In 1984, when she was 3, she watched her very first cartoon, My Little Pony© (1984 TV special). She was so enthralled by the show, that she brought the toys. She also begins to watch other cartoons and soon beginning to love many good cartoons. In 1987, when she was 6, she went to Biskitt Books and curiously found the comic book section. She brought her first comic book, Karina the Super Squirrel, with her own money. She grew attached to comic books and Karina the Super Squirrel series. In 1988, when she was 7, she watched her first anime, Maya the Bee™, which became one of her most favorite shows of all time and anime became one of her most favorite TV show genres of all time. In 1993, when she was 12, Amanda met Andy Panda in McLaren Park when she was playing in the sandbox. He soon becomes her girlfriend and got married on January 18, 2001, on her 20th birthday. On May 23, 2002, Dora Panda was born, Wanda Panda was born 4 years later on November 7, 2006. In 2007, when she was 26, she decided to stay at that exact age so that she could live forever. Meanwhile, Andy Panda was treating his children badly by abusing them. In 2008, He hit Wanda Panda with the bat so hard, she died. Amanda was so sad and mad at what he has done, she decided to get a divorce. In 2010, Amanda met a very nice man named Lewis Panda in a restaurant named Calvin's Ice Cream Parlor. They got married on January 18, 2011. The triplets, Sara, Lara, and Clara Panda was born on July 27, 2012. On May 29, 2017, she was murdered by Chelsea Drangood. Personality She was quite imaginative, very inspired, and was pretty original in her work. She was also very creative, always innovative for her family, and very resourceful. She was also very beautiful, really divine in her kimono, and most of her favorite dresses, and was also quite charming. She was pretty artistic, indubitably stylish, and most expressive. Amanda was also always kind, lovingly altruistic and motherly to her family and husband, and very helpful to anyone. She loved to watch cartoons on her TV, whenever she has free time. She loved to read comic books, especially the ones that features Karina the Super Squirrel. She also loved to watch anime and Maya the Bee was one of her childhood favorites. She also loved to read manga books. She liked doing origami and was very good at it. Appearance In her original design, she had a light yellow flower on her ear and has light green eyes. Her clothing consisted of a light green dress with pea green markings all over it. She also wears a pink necklace. As a kid, she wore a similar dress, but with different markings on it, and a purple bow with light purple polka dots and a burgundy red center on it. She also had green eyes and the same pink necklace. In her current design. She still has the same pea-green eyes and light yellow flower, but now has light gray hair with light purple streaks. Her clothing consists of a red shirt with two orange loop markings, and a pair of grayish-black pants. Amanda Panda.png|The original design for Amanda Panda as a child. Amanda Panda (adult).png|Amanda Panda as an adult. Trivia * She had a pet parrot named Ming. * She had a hobby which was making sculptures. * Her eldest daughter, Dora, loves singing, her iPad and iPod Touch, cartoons, art, video gaming, mahjong, and astrology. She is smart, shy, cutesy, quite adorable, and cheerful. Category:OCs Category:Animals Category:Females Category:Adults